Evans and Potter
by Lilly5pad
Summary: Lily always thought that she was special in her own way. But she never thought of her being a witch. This is MY way on Lily's life and how she struggled in life and about her love life. She has 2 choices; Severus Snape or James Potter. In the end though she has to choose one. This story starts when she gets her letter and finishes when she dies. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

-CHAPTER ONE-

Magic comes when you least expect it

It was a warm Friday morning for Cokeworth as the sky usually was grey and the colourless clouds regularly sprayed icy cold water of droplets on everyone. But today was different; the sky was a perfect blue, with the brilliantly green trees swaying with the soft gush of wind. Birds tweeted noisily and crickets creaked together as though playing a very annoying tune. Today was going to be a good one, one of the reasons Lily was in a very happy mood today was that her sisters' 12th birthday was tomorrow. Lily was an average sized girl with beautiful flaming red hair that shinned beautifully in the sun, which rarely happened since it was always cold and wet. Her eyes were gorgeous; they were dazzling green almond shaped eyes that twinkled whenever you stare at them for a while. In everyone's mind, Lily Evans was exquisite, so in other words, beautiful. But in her mind, she was nothing. She didn't think she was pretty, or even smart (which she actually was), but she saw herself as an ordinary girl. Her mum, Lyla, was a spinning image of Lily, while her big sister, Petunia, looked more like Jack; Lily's father. Petunia had a long neck and dark brown eyes that looked as though they were black. Her hair was the same colour as her eyes, dark brown and she was really tall. Her father had a long neck, black hair and dark brown eyes. Lily loved her life. She loved her sister, her mum, her dad and loved her green check conure, Paulie. Life was awesome for Lily Evans.

Things started to go wrong though, when Lily and her sister Petunia got off bus 2376 at Cokeworth State School. Lily unfortunately had a habit of getting in trouble. But it was never her fault! She was a good girl; it was just that strange things happened awfully a lot to Lily. For example, when she was nine and running away from her sister and her sister's best friend (Madison) one afternoon from teasing her about Lily's braces, Lily has suddenly landed on the roof of the year 6 classroom. It was absolutely out rages when the teacher started growling at her madly for climbing school buildings, even though all she wanted to do was hide behind the recycling bin. This had earned her a week's detention and a harsh yell from her angry parents. Lily was walking presently to her classroom and taking the warmth in from the sun at the same time, when suddenly she was tripped over by Madison. 'I'm so sorry Lily I didn't see you there' said Madison innocently, which everyone didn't fall for. Lily looked at her knee and saw a layer of scarlet blood trickling down her knee. Anger came out of Lily and she replied nastily to Madison, 'well next time watch were you're going will you?' Lily glared at Madison and at that precise moment a heavy wooden branch fell from the pretty blossom tree. Madison let out an ear piercing scream and doors banged opened everywhere. Confused teachers and frightened looking students looked around everywhere for the barer of the scream, then laid their eyes on the crying Madison under the heavy looking branch. Silence speeded around the school and all that could be heard were the cries of pain from Madison. 'Quick someone phone the ambulance" bellowed Mr Woodwood. Then an hour later all the children had to go home, so term four had finished early by six hours. She had to admit that she was looking forward to starting grade seven in high school.

It was three hours later and Lily and Petunia were swinging backwards and forwards on the hard swings in Cokeworth Park. Lily was swinging higher than her big sister and Petunias face tore into fury and jealousy. 'Lily, don't do it!" shrieked Petunia. But Lily had let go of the swing at the very height of its arc and flown into the air, quite literally flown, launched herself skywards with a great shout of laughter, and instead of crumbling on the playground asphalt, she soared, like a trapeze artist through the air, staying up far too long, landing far too lightly.

'Mummy told you not to!' Petunia stopped her swing by dragging the heels of her sandals on the ground, making a crunching, grinding sound, then leapt up, hands on hip. 'But I'm fine,' said Lily, still giggling. 'Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do.' Petunia glanced around. The playground was deserted apart from themselves. Lily had picked up a fallen flower from the small blossom tree. Petunia advanced, evidently torn between curiosity and disapproval. Lily waited until Petunia was near enough to have a clear view, and then held out her palm. The flower sat there, opening and closing its petals, like some bizarre, many-lipped oyster. 'Stop it!' shrieked Petunia. 'It's not hurting you,' said Lily, but she closed her hand on the blossom and threw it back to the ground. 'It's not right,' said Petunia, but her eyes had followed the flowers flight to the ground and lingered upon it. 'How do you do it?' she added, and there was definite longing in her voice. 'It's obvious, isn't it?' said a voice. Petunia shrieked and ran backwards towards the swings, but Lily, though clearly startled, remained where she was. The boy had overlong black hair and his clothes were so mismatched that it looked deliberate: too-short jeans, a shabby overlarge coat that might have belonged to a grown man, an old smock like shirt. He looked no more than Lily's own age, ten or even eleven and he was sallow, small and stringy. He had mud brown eyes and greasy hair that looked like he hadn't washed his hair for a lifetime 'What's obvious?' asked Lily. The greasy haired boy had an air of nervous excitement. With a glance at the distant Petunia, now hovering besides the swing, the boy lowered his voice and said 'I know what you are'

'What do you mean?'

'You're… you're a witch,' whispered the boy. Lily felt and probably looked affronted.

'_That's_ not a very nice thing to say to somebody!'

Lily turned, nose in the air, and marched off to her sister.

'No!' the boy shouted. Lily could just see the boy's face, it was highly coloured now, and Lily wondered why he didn't take off that ridiculous large coat, unless he didn't want to reveal the smock beneath it. He flapped after Lily and Petunia, looking ludicrously bat-like.

The sisters considered him, united in disapproval, both of them were holding on to the swing poles as though it was a safe place in tag. 'You _are_,' said the boy, 'You _are_ a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one and I am a wizard'.

Petunias laugh was like cold water and make the hairs on the back of Lily's hair stand up.

'Wizard!' she shrieked, her courage returned now that she had recovered from the shock of his unexpected appearance. 'I know who you are. You're that Snape boy! They live down at Spinners End by the river,' she told Lily, and it was evident from her tone that she considered the address poor recommendation. 'Why have you been spying on us?'

'Haven't been spying,' said Snape, hot and uncomfortable and dirty haired in the sun light. 'Wouldn't be spying on _you_ anyway' he added spitefully '_you're_ a muggle.' Though Petunia had no idea what a muggle was, she could not mistake the tone.

'Come on Lily, were leaving' she said shrilly. But Lily didn't move.

'It's magic I can do?' Lily asked suspiciously.

"Yes, yes, yes it is!" Snape's face split into a broad grin. Petunia had stopped walking under a tree and looked at Snape and Lilly with a mixture of scared, envy and curiosity.

'Prove it' Lily ordered. Just then there was a defining crack and a small branch had fallen on to Petunia.

'Tuney! You did that didn't you?' Lily was thriving furiously. How dare he hurt Lily's sister, _her _sister? Lily and Petunia ran off home as fast as they could.

'Tuney are you all right?' asked Lily nervously.

'Get away from me you _FREAK' _cried Petunia.

'I'm so, so, so sorry Tuney, will you forgive me?'

"NO" bellowed Petunia and then she ran into Number 7 Spinners End.


	2. Chapter 2- Shes going

-CHAPTER TWO-

She's going

It had been three months since the incident at Lily's school and also at the Cokeworth Park had developed and Lily could perfectly now say that she _didn't _love her life. She wished her sister would talk to her and stop ignoring her. She wished her mum was back safe and sound in 7 Spinners Drive, not in the hospital on the verge of dying. She wished her dad wasn't sick and had his arm mended like magic. But of course, there's no such thing as magic, or is there? Lily had now made a friendship with Severus, but Lily had the feeling that Severus liked her more than a fried. Lily kept on having flashes in her dreams of the discussion she had with Severus Snape yesterday.

'_So, I __**am**__ a witch?' Lily asked. She had been asking Severus continuously if she was a __**real **__witch, ever since Friday afternoon when she had had her incident._

'_Yes Lily you are a witch' he mumbled on, 'we're probably going to receive our letter any time now, since we are eleven and also have the powers of a witch and wizard' he said casually. Lily had also been asking a lot of what the wizarding world was like, he had told of many things like Quiddetch, Diagon Alley, but he had been mostly talking about Hogwarts. Today he was talking about Quiddetch._

_'…So that's Quiddetch, my mum said that I'm really good at Quiddetch and that she will be surprized if anyone is better than me' Severus took a deep breath in and then started talking about the Ministry of Magic. '… and the Ministry can punish you if you do magic outside of school, you get letters.'_

'_But I have done magic outside school!' interjected Lily,_

'_We're all right. We haven't got wands yet. They let you off when you're a kid and you can't help it. But once your eleven,' he nodded importantly, 'and they start training you, and then you've got to be careful.' _

'_Tell me about those Dementors again,'_

'_What do you want to know about them for?'_

'_If I use magic outside school-'_

'_They wouldn't give you to the Dementors for that! Dementors are for people who do really bad stuff. They guard the wizard prison in Azkaban. You're not going to end up in Azkaban, you're too young to go to jail there, probably even be there'_

_There was a little silence. Lily had picked up a fallen twig and twirled it in the air; she was imagining beautiful sparks trailing from it as though it were a firecracker getting ready to blow. Then she dropped the twig leaned in towards the boy, and said, 'It __**is**__ real, isn't it? It's not a joke? Petunia says you're lying to me, Petunia says there isn't Hogwarts. It __**is**__ real isn't it?'_

'_It's real for us,' said Severus. 'Not for her. But we'll get the letter, you and me.'_

'_Really' whispered Lily._

'_Defiantly' said Severus, and even with his poorly cut hair and his odd clothes, he stuck and oddly impressive figure sprawled in front of her, brimful of confidence and destiny._

'_And will it really come by owl?' Lily whispered._

'_Normally,' said Severus. 'But you're Muggle-born, so someone from the school will have to explain to your parents.'_

'_Does it make a difference, being Muggle-born?' Severus hesitated. His black eyes, eager in the greenish gloom, moved over the pale face, the dark red hair._

'_Um well… Oh I just remembered, I said I will meet my mum at the park in the afternoon' Severus lied quickly._

'_Sev, we __**are**__ at the park'_

'_I mean, um, well, I mean at home' he said rather quickly. 'Got to go, bye, I'll probably be seeing you when Hogwarts starts since mum said we'll be getting our letters today or tomorrow.' Severus ran off, without looking back once, at the crest fallen Lily._

Lily lay awake on her double bed and she was looking up at the creamy yellow roof with her sleepy eyes. This was why she was worried. Her kind, have a problem with Muggle-borns, that meant she would be a complete loner at Hogwarts, just like her own school, but worse-since everyone would bully her. Suddenly she heard knocking on her wooden door.

'Can I come in?' she heard a man say with a deep voice,

'Sure, why not?' Lily replied stubbornly. Lily's father, Jack, scuttled in to Lily's small room. Lily's family wasn't very rich but had enough money to look after a family of four. Jack gave a loud cough, and then said in a croaky voice, 'someone is here to see you, Lily'.

Lily got out of bed slipped on her slippers and plopped on her dressing gown. She then opened her wooden door, ran down stairs and skidded to the Dining Room. Lily's' draw dropped. Right in front of her was a gorgeous woman. Her hair was blonde and it curled at the ends and she also had golden brown eyes that looked. She was tanned skin and had blood red lipstick on. The woman was wearing a blood red cloak that matched her lipstick and amazing red high heels that were extremely high. To sum it all up, this woman should be a model- but should lose the cloak.

'Hello dear, I am Professor Smith, deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry' said Professor Smith said in a sweet voice.

'Um, hi, I'm Lily Evans' Lily told her shyly.

'I am aware of that' she replied.

What did this lady want with her? The woman did mention Hogwarts, but she said she was also a Professor. Was Lily mad?

There was an awkward silence when suddenly Professor Smith asked 'Now you are probably wondering why I am here, am I right?'

'Yes' Mr Evans and Lily chorused.

Professor Smith gave a small kind smile than said business like 'as I said before, I am a Professor at Hogwarts; a school for young witches and wizards. We have been informed that Miss Evans here is a witch. She has a place at Hogwarts and if she would like to go, then here is your ticket to Platform 9¾ and here is your letter containing an invitation and all your necessities to Hogwarts. So the final question is; Miss Evans would you like to go to Hogwarts?' she asked politely.

'Yes! I would love to go to Hogwarts. But there's one problem. We don't have much money, so how do I get my stuff?' Lily asked concern.

'Oh that's easy, there's a school fund that can be used, but you might need to get everything second hand' Professor Smith said casually. 'So do you want me to take her Diagon Alley or do you want to take her?' she asked Mr Evans,

'Well I suppose you could take her, since I've got no idea where it is' he said ungratefully.

'Splendid, Miss Evans, is it all right if you pack your bags now? We really need to hurry' she asked,

'Yeah, I'll be back after I pack' Lily replied excitedly. Lily ran as fast as she could up the long staircase than she barged in to room. She opened her cupboard and took out her suitcase and stated to fill it with all sorts of things; shirts, jeans, undies, socks, bras, dress etc. She had picked some special things as well like the picture of her whole family and her old and broken necklace her mum got for her. Even though it was broken, Lily still liked to wear it- after all it was her only necklace. In the end she still had a whole half of her big bag suitcase to fill. Fortunately her bag wasn't that heavy, so she could easily carry it down stairs.

'I'm ready, Professor' shouted Lily.

'Excellent, well, we better be off' the professor said pointy.

'Bye dad, I'll miss you', Lily hugged her dad, then shouted, 'and bye Tuney, I'll see you next year'.

'Oh, you can go home for Christmas' suggested Professor Smith.

'Awesome! I'll see you for Christmas then' Lily added.

Lily couldn't believe it. She was going to Hogwarts, she was actually going there. Lily smiled the whole way to London. She didn't even care she where she was going. All she knew was that she was safe and going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!


End file.
